Rendez-vous en terre inconnue
by zagrif
Summary: L'histoire d'un jeune homme qui n'a jamais joué à pokémon de sa vie, et qui se retrouve malgré lui plongé dans l'univers des pokémon ! Mais il va vite découvrir qu'il n'est pas seul dans ce nouveau monde qu'il est chargé d'explorer, bien au contraire...
1. Prologue

« Ho putain ! »

Je pose mon stylo et m'étire de tout mon long sur ma chaise. Il est 4h30 du matin, demain c'est la rentrée des classes, et je viens de finir mes devoirs, ce qui, ma foi, est l'exemple parfait de mon caractère.

Pendant toute les vacances, le programme c'était coucher à 5 heures, lever à midi, rien glander des 17 heures restantes. J'alternais entre des vidéos YouTube, des jeux vidéos, manger, et on recommence. Si j'en avais le cœur, j'allais aux toilettes aussi.

Mais bon, j'ai fini mes devoirs, et on pourra pas m'engueuler parce que ce n'est pas fait. J'ai jamais dit que c'est juste, mais c'est fait.

« Bon, le bus arrive dans moins de 3 heures, il serait temps d'aller au lit quand même. Enfin, je veux dire, aujourd'hui, je me lève pas à midi, donc bon... »

Suite à ces savantes paroles, je me mets au lit. Le temps de m'endormir, j'en profite pour regarder ma chambre. Une armoire en pin remplie de vêtements, un bureau rangé à la pelle, des jeux vidéos partout, la chambre normale, quoi. Bon, ben, on va éteindre la lumière hein, dormir c'est bien, mais économiser l'énergie c'est pas mal aussi... je me relève pour aller jusqu'à l'interrupteur et, quand je pose un pied par terre, j'entends un crakkk.

« hé merde, me dit pas que j'ai écrasé GTA, sinon je pète un câble !»

je relève mon pied, et trouve... Un jeu pokémon. Je cligne des yeux, et ramasse le jeu. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que je suis peut-être l'unique personne sur cette planète à ne jamais avoir joué à pokémon. Je n'ai jamais regardé le dessin animé non plus, ni même lu les mangas. La seule chose que je connaisse de pokémon, c'est que le héros principal s'appelle Sacha. Il va de soi que je n'ai donc jamais possédé le jeu vidéo. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? Je le ramasse, et l'observe longuement. C'est une cartouche de jeu vidéo, apparemment ancienne. Les inscriptions sont en kanji, ce qui rend ma lecture un peu compliquée, pour ne pas dire impossible. Ce que je comprends, c'est le mot pokémon écrit en jaune sur la cartouche. Comment est-elle arrivée dans ma chambre ? Je dirais bien que c'est mon petit frère, mais comme j'en ai pas, ça va être difficile de l'accuser. Bref, ça ne répond pas à ma question, mais je décide de faire du basket : Boum, le panier à trois points dans la poubelle ! Plus de problème comme ça. Bon, l'objectif principal de ce bordel, c'était d'éteindre la lumière. Je me lève et...je me rassieds aussitôt. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien. Je me tords de douleur sur mon lit. Je suis douillet de nature, mais là, ça fait quand même sacrément mal. Quand j'ai eu l'impression que ça s'était calmé, je me rassoie sur mon lit. Le miroir me renvoie mon air hagard, ce qui me fait sourire. On aurait pu croire que j'avais vu un fantôme. Une lumière attire mon attention, hormis celle de mon plafond. Elle provient de la poubelle.

« dormir, je veux dormir, c'est trop demander ? Oui ? Ça me saoule vos histoires, là ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette poubelle ? »

impossible de me lever, ma tête me tire comme pas possible.

« Y a pas le feu au moins ? Non, pas possible, je sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour mettre le feu à... »

la lumière jaillit de la poubelle. J'ai maintenant un mini-soleil dans ma chambre. Je sens mes yeux se remplir de sang.

Puis le trou noir.


	2. Maman ?

Je me réveille dans ce qui me semble être mon lit. Je me réveille mais n'ouvre pas les yeux, encore douloureux, comme ma tête. Je ne peux bouger ni les bras, ni les jambes. Je reste comme cela peut-être cinq minutes, peut-être une heure, je suis désorienté, je n'ai aucune notion du temps. Quand je vais raconter ça à Kevin, il va être mort de rire. J'ouvre les yeux, mais je ne vois rien. Pour peu, je peux me croire sous l'eau, tant ma vision est trouble, mais ça va en s'améliorant . Je ressens une sensation bizarre, mais je ne m'attarde pas dessus. Tous en commençant à bouger les doigts, je me remets les idées en place. Que s'est-il passé dans ma chambre, vers 4 h 35 du matin ? Une explosion thermo-nucléaire provenant de ma poubelle, et puis ? Quoi d'autre ? "What else" comme ils disent dans la pub ? Je commence à pouvoir bouger la tête.

"Ho putain ma tête, ça tourne ! Aller, du nerf, on se lève…"

Une fois assis, je mets la main sur ce qui m'avait dérangé tout à l'heure. Le plafond. Il est totalement différent de celui de ma chambre.

"La prochaine fois que maman m'achète de nouveau meuble et m'enlève les anciens pendant que je dors, je pète un boulon… mais où je suis, bordel ?"

Parce qu'il est clair que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. On ne refait pas la tapisserie en deux temps trois mouvements. Ou alors je suis tombé dans le coma, et on a déménagé le temps que je me réveille. Bizarre. Je parcours la chambre des yeux, et trouve un réveil. Minuit pile. L'heure affichée ne correspond pas à l'heure d'il y a… combien de temps d'ailleurs ? Je ne sais même pas quel jour on est. Je panique, gigote, essaye de me lever : pitoyable. Même pas capable de me mettre debout. Je retombe sur le lit, la tête en feu. Et je replonge.

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. Ma tête est toujours en place, et ne me fait plus mal. Moins en tout cas. Je me tourne, et observe le réveil. Six heures trente et un. Je me sens d'aplomb de me lever, donc j'essaye. À sept heures, je suis debout. J'en aurais pleuré, mais je me dis que c'est vraiment pas le moment, et que je dois me charger de répondre à LA question qui se pose : où suis-je ? La chambre est dénuée d'intérêt, vu qu'il n'y a qu'un lit, sur lequel j'ai passé ma folle nuit, et un bureau, avec un réveil dessus, ainsi qu'un ordinateur. Je grommelle :

"Je savais que j'aurais dû demander un pyjama avec des poches, j'y aurais au moins glissé mon portable… Il y aura bien une cabine téléphonique ou une âme charitable pour me prêter son téléphone ?"

Petit pas par petit pas, je me dirige vers la porte. C'est en posant fièrement ma main sur la poignée que je me rends compte que je ne porte pas mon pyjama. J'ai un jogging large totalement horrible, un t-shirt blanc sous une veste rouge, avec des baskets jaunes aux pieds. La grande classe, pour un jour de carnaval. Mais là… bon, si je sortais de ma chambre hein ? J'ouvre la porte, et… je manque de tomber. Un escalier. Juste derrière la porte.

"Mais what the fuck ? Si je croise un jour l'architecte de cette baraque, on va m'entendre jusqu'à Paris, c'est moi qui vous le dis !"

Je descends les escaliers, et arrive dans ce qui semble être la cuisine. Je tâtonne sur les murs, trouve un interrupteur, allume la lumière

"Maman ? Mais… qu'est ce que tu fous là ?"

Ma mère, ici. Pour peu, j'aurais fait la techtonique sur la table en caleçon, en chantant la Marseillaise. J'étais presque aussi heureux que quand j'avais reçu ma PS4 avec GTA V. Presque. Puis, d'un seul coup, comme un robot, ma mère s'active.

"Bonjour mon enfant. Comment vas-tu ?"

Je recule. Cette voix, c'est la voix d'un homme. Et ma mère n'a jamais eu les yeux rouges, sauf sur les photos. Je m'arme de courage (ce qui ne veut pas dire grand-chose dans mon cas), et ose demander :

"Vous êtes qui ?

Bonne question, répond ma mère au masculin. Qui suis-je, ou vais-je ? Ce ne sont pas les questions que l'on se pose habituellement ?

-Stop ! On dirait mon prof de philo là ! Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. Votre nom ?"

Maman se met à rigoler. Enfin, c'est pas vraiment maman, mais comme elle semble possédée… Faudrait presque appeler l'équipe de SOS fantôme, ou un truc du genre. Je devrais peut-être lui dire que je ne suis pas le cerbère de la porte ? Mauvaise idée. Ou alors foncer dans le tas et frapper ? Non plus, je me souviens encore du jour ou un gosse de huit ans m'a mis par terre. Échec cuisant dont je ne me suis jamais remis. On va tenter de feinter :

"Bon ben, salut, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée, je m'appelle Hugo, j'ai 15 ans, je suis…

-Je sais qui tu es, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais toi, tu ne sais pas qui je suis n'est-ce pas ? Ne compte pas le savoir, pas tous de suite du moins.

-Vous me devez quand même des explications, môssieur tellement prétentieux qu'il ne veut même pas dévoiler son identité en bon gentleman. Où sommes-nous ? C'était vous dans ma poubelle ? Qui a construit cette foutue baraque ? Comment…

-Dis donc, petit, toi, tu ne peux pas me toucher, mais moi si, donc fais attention…"

Sur ces paroles, ma mère se lève et sort un couteau du dessous de la table. J'avale difficilement ma salive. L'homme-maman reprend :

"Donc, je disais tu ne sais pas qui je suis, je sais qui tu es, tu ne peux pas me voir, moi je peux, tu ne peux pas me toucher, moi je peux. Un peu de respect, s'il te plaît"

Il me faut une solution de repli. Impossible de remonter à la chambre, je serais bloqué de toute façon. La porte principale ? Il suffit juste de contourner la table…

"N'y pense même pas, Hugo, ricane l'homme. On va s'expliquer toi et moi. Je vais faire court."

Maman tressaille, et moi avec. J'espère une bonne nouvelle, même si je n'y crois pas moi-même.

"Dis-moi, Hugo… connais-tu pokémon ?

-Non, je réponds franchement.

-N'as-tu jamais joué au jeu vidéo, ni même regardé la série animée ?

-Non je vous dis, et puis, quel rapport entre pokémon, un déménagement, et ma mère possédée par un tarlouze qui a tellement peur qu'il ne veut même pas me dire son nom ?

-Tu es tout mignon quand tu t'énerves, tu sais. Mais je vais venir au vif du sujet : je suis membre d'une organisation secrète que tu dois connaître, je pense. Et le chef m'a chargé de ton transfert, toi et tes amis.

-Me transférer ? C'est à dire ? C'est qui votre chef ? Pourquoi moi ? Et mes amis, je…

-La ferme ! Tu te la boucles, sinon je te coupe la langue !"

Oups, il fait peur le monsieur… enfin, ma mère, avec un couteau dans la main, et le regard toujours aussi rouge. Flippant !

"Ok ok, je me tais. La suite ?

-Hum hum. Tu n'as pas trouvé une cartouche de jeu pokémon, par hasard ?

-Si. Dans ma chambre, à quatre heures trente-cinq.

-Oui, exactement. Tu sais quoi ?

-Non, mais je vais bientôt savoir.

-Tu es dans la cartouche de jeu. Bienvenue, Hugo, dans le monde des pokémons !"

Je reste planté comme un poteau pendant dix secondes, avant de me rendre compte que j'ai arrêté de respirer. Je réussis quand même à répondre intelligemment :

"Hein ?

-Tu comprendras bien assez vite. Aujourd'hui commence ton voyage pour sauver tes amis, ta famille, et tout ton petit monde. Si tu allais faire dodo maintenant ?

-Non, attendez, je…"

Aïe, ma tête. Ça recommence, les maux de crane à tout va. J'essaye de me remettre les idées en place. Comment diable je peux être rentré dans une cartouche de jeu vidéo ? Pourquoi pokémon, un jeu que je ne connais pas, et pas plutôt Tomb Raider, GTA, ou un autre truc dans le genre ? Que veut cet homme et son organisation à la con ? Où sont mes amis, vu que apparement, ils sont la dedans eux aussi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je tombe à genoux, tandi que ma mère s'approche. Ma vision se brouille, je crois que je pleure. Un violent choc dans le crane. Je suis out.

Bonjour/bonsoir!

Alors, vous l'avez compris, l'aventure de Hugo va démarrer. Mais un dilemme se pose : quelle génération de pokémon je prends, sachant que : je connais la première moyennement, je ne connais pas la 2 et la 3e, je connais assez bien la 4e, la 5e ça peut aller, et je ne connais pas la sixième. Je prends quelle génération à votre avis ?

Merci pour les reviews sinon !

À la prochaine ! :)


	3. Les premiers pokémons

"Cette fois, c'est la bonne !"

Oui, je me réveille encore dans ce foutu lit, mais je me jure intérieurement de ne jamais y retourner. Il est neuf heures, heure locale. Je m'assieds sur le lit, et réfléchis à ce que m'a dit maman tout à l'heure. Et j'en parviens à la conclusion suivante :

'j'ai rien compris. Il se passe quoi, au juste ? Et là, je suis censé faire quoi ? Descendre ? Rester là ? Est-ce que je risque ma peau si je vais en bas ?"

Beaucoup de questions, très peu de réponses. Bon, on s'arme de courage, et on y va : on ouvre la porte, doucement…on jette un œil en bas…On commence à descendre…Hop, je vois ma mère, elle s'agite dans la cuisine…Allez, je tente, je me jette de ma cachette dans les escaliers, et fonce comme je peux sur la porte. Arrivé à celle-ci, je tente de l'ouvrir : nada. Rien. Fermée à clef.

"Merde merde merde…"

Je me retourne, et vois ma mère, qui m'observe avec des yeux ronds. Elle commence à parler :

'He ben Hugo, c'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour ?"

Ho, joie. Ma mère a une voix normale…Je ne suis pas rassuré pour autant. Je décide de la jouer cool, en posant des questions :

"Désolé m'man…tu t'es levée tôt ce matin ?

-Non mon chéri, huit heures tout au plus ! Pourquoi ?

-Non non, pour savoir…et sinon, tu as pas mal à la tête ? Pas de douleur aux bras ou aux jambes ?

-Mais non, ça va, répond-elle étonnée, mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

-Pour savoir…"

Elle ne se souvient de rien. Elle n'est plus possédée non plus. Je me souviens de ce que m'a dit l'homme (bon, entre nous, je crois que je vais l'appeler Bob, faut que je mette un nom sur lui.), et je me dis qu'il faut aussi lui poser des questions plus…pointues :

"Dis maman, tu connais pokémon ?

-Mais enfin, Hugo, me dit-elle en me regardant avec des yeux ronds, tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Allez, prends ton déjeuner, et va voir dehors si j'y suis. Non mais t'as de ces questions toi le matin !"

Elle continue à ruminer tout en faisant la vaisselle. Suivant ses conseils (et ayant faim aussi) je prends mon petit-déjeuner, comme à mon habitude, c'est-à-dire avec Nutella et tout le patatra de cochonneries qui accélère la déforestation.

M'enfin.

Après manger, je remonte dans ma chambre, et allume le pc posé sous le bureau. Rien, nada. Je vérifie qu'il est branché, mais ce pc refuse bel et bien de s'allumer.

Merde.

Je redescends, et dis à ma mère que je sors.

"C'est ça, ça te fera du bien. Et surtout, évite les hautes herbes !"

Cette dernière phrase me fait stopper net. Quoi l'herbe ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a l'herbe ici ? Je sors de la maison, et remarque qu'elle est entourée de pelouse. Je me dis que s'il y a un danger, il se verrait, mais bon, on va s'abstenir. Je ferme la porte et…je tombe comme un con. Un truc vient de me rentrer dedans. Le monstre de la pelouse peut-être? Je me retourne, prêt à en découdre, quand je me rends compte que le monstre de la pelouse, je le connais bien. C'est Kevin.

"T'es en retard, du con ! On avait dit neuf heures dehors, c'est neuf heures dix !"

Kevin. Kevin. Je crois que je viens de buguer. Bob ne m'a pas menti, mes amis sont bel et bien là. Kevin. J'en crois pas mes yeux. Kev' est là, avec va mieux d'un coup. Je lui sauterais bien au cou, mais entre autres choses, je me dis que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il enchaîne :

"Tu te souviens hier ? C'était trop bon ! Et aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour ! Allez go !

-Kevin, attends une minute dis-je. On a fait quoi hier ?

-Hahaha ! Tu te fous de moi là ? Allez amène-toi ! À la demi à la sortie du village, sinon je te fais manger un keunotor ! C'est parti ! "

Et il me plante là. Même pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'est un Kanotor, le salaud. Bref. Je rentre chez moi vite fait, voir si j'ai rien oublié. Puis je me rends compte que c'est débile, puisque je n'ai rien à oublier… Je redescends et demande à ma mère un téléphone. Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux en mode "turedisquelquechosejetetue" et je file direct. Pas de montre, pas de portable, donc pas d'heure. Et on doit se retrouver à la sortie du village pour faire je sais pas quoi… Me faut un plan. Faut que je fasse un truc pour lui expliquer que… Puis je capte un truc. Kev' a dit qu'on avait regardé la télé ensemble hier soir…Ca veut dire qu'un autre moi devait être ici normalement…Donc il est ou cet autre moi ? Chez moi ? Dans mon vrai chez moi ? Je flippe. Total.

La sortie du village n'est pas très dure à trouver, ça se rapproche plus d'un hameau que d'un village mais bon… J'arrive à ce qui doit servir de sortie et d'entrée par la même occasion. Je vois personne…jusqu'à ce que Kevin me rentre encore une fois dedans.

"T'es en retard, t'es en retard ! C'est dix-sept !

-Mais tu avais dit…

-Chut, pas d'excuse ! Alors, on y va ? C'est parti !"

Et il part en trombe. Pas le choix, je le suis. Ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne jamais suivre les inconnus, mais est-ce que je peux le considérer comme un inconnu ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Il m'entraîne sur un chemin bordé d'arbres de part et d'autre. Je vois une embouchure, et il m'arrête.

"C'est là, dit-il des étoiles plein les yeux. On va devenir riches Hugo, je le sens !"

Je réponds un "bien sûr" hyper pas motivé, et il se remet à foncer comme un taré…Pour se cogner dans quelqu'un. Encore ? Ce mec est fou.

"Pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu…

-Ce n'est rien, dit le monsieur, barbu, visiblement plus de 50 ans. Relève-toi et pousse-toi maintenant."

Kevin s'exécute, et laisse passer le monsieur, accompagné par sa petite-fille, du moins je suppose que c'est sa petite-fille…

"J'espère qu'ils vont pas tout faire foirer ces deux-là…En avant Hugo, on a du pain sur la planche."

Notez que je ne sais toujours pas de quoi il parle. Mais je le suis. On débouche sur un lac, magnifique. L'eau claire est si limpide qu'elle est transparente. Puis je remarque autre chose, et je fais le lien tout de suite : les hautes herbes, dont ma mère m'a parlé. Ça porte bien son nom, ça doit me passer aux épaules. Kevin me tire de mes pensées :

"Allez Hugo, il va falloir capturer un léviator c'est pas rien.

-Un quoi ?

-Joue pas les idiots, et viens"

Et il s'enfonce dans les hautes herbes. Je m'arrête devant les hautes herbes, et me demande s'il faut vraiment y aller, si c'est si dangereux que cela. Un cri de Kevin me fit faire les pas qu'il me manquait pour y rentrer. Je suis le tracé de mon ami, pour arriver devant lui. Il est agenouillé devant une mallette, qu'il contemple.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je lui demande.

-Ça doit être le mec de tout à l'heure me répond-il. Mais pourquoi…"

Une ombre. Rien qu'une ombre, et Kevin se tient la mâchoire, qui saigne abondamment. Je me tourne et me retourne, pour savoir qui aurait pu faire ça, quand je vois les coupables. Des oiseaux. Je pointe un doigt vers eux, pour que Kevin les repère. Il jure :

"Merde, des étourmis !"

Des étourneaux, je pense, mais je ne le corrige pas. Il ouvre la mallette, m'ordonnant de prier pour qu'il y ait un repousse ou un truc du genre. Pas de repousse, mais une pile de dossier, et sur ces dossiers…

"Des pokéballs ! C'est notre chance ! Prie pour qu'un pokémon en sorte, sinon on est mort ! Prends-en une, vite !"

Les oiseaux reviennent vitesse grand V, et je me force à obéir, même si je ne comprends pas bien ce qui se passe. Je prends donc une balle rouge et blanche, n'ayant pas retenu le nom, et j'attends qu'il fasse de même, pour savoir ce que je dois faire après. Il en prend une au hasard, et la lance en l'air. Je grommelle qu'il ne sait pas viser, mais je me rends compte que la boule vient…d'éclater. Chouette, des bombes ! Je lance la mienne, de la même manière, elle explose, mais je vois que le résultat n'est pas à la hauteur que ce que j'espérais. Je me prends la boule en pleine face, pendant que j'observe la créature qui vient d'apparaître devant moi. C'est bizarre. C'est rouge/orange, et ça ressemble à un singe en plus petit. Et avec du feu sur le cul. Pauvre singe, ça doit faire un mal de ouf. Je regarde mon comparse, qui lui a décidé d'appeler un pingouin.

"Vite, comme à la télé, lance Kevin d'un coup, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ! Ho putain ! Tiplouf, attaque charge ! "

Et son pingouin charge l'oiseau, comme un demeuré, et lui rentre dedans. J'aimerais dire que le piaf a appris à voler, mais ça serait faire un pléonasme. Je me reconcentre sur mon singe. L'autre piaf et en train d'essayer de lui arracher l'œil. J'essaye d'imiter Kevin :

"Heu, truc, attaque charge ! "

Pas de réaction. Merde. Je me dis que l'oiseau est parvenu à ses fins, quand le pingouin fait exactement la même chose que précédemment : il rentre dans le tas de plume. Qui s'envole lui aussi. Je m'approche doucement de mon singe, qui a l'air mal en point. Kevin se met à me hurler dessus :

"Mais qu'est-ce que t'a foutu ? Truc attaque charge ? Truc attaque charge ? T'es sérieux là ? Alors, déjà, truc comme tu dis, il s'appelle ouisticram, et il ne connaît pas charge ! Mais bon sang, c'est la base ! Réveille-toi Hugo ! "

C'est donc ça un pokémon… Mais je vais en faire quoi, moi, de ce truc ? Le soigner, pour le moment…

"T'a pas un truc pour les soigner ? Je demande à Kevin

-Non, on va au centre pokémon. Rappelle le tien d'ailleurs."

Je ramasse la boule qui m'a servi à l'appeler. Comme il est sorti de là-dedans, je me dis que peut-être il doit y retourner… J'ai aucune idée de comment faire. Je regarde Kevin. Il me regarde. Il soupire, me prend la balle, la pointe sur mon singe qui crame agonisant, et dit "retour". Un fil rouge, et boum, plus de pokémon. Magie.

"Prends la mallette, on s'en va. Me dit Kevin."

J'obéis, même si je me dis qu'il va falloir que je comprenne comment marche tout ce bordel.

Je suis Kévin à la trace. Pas envie de me reprendre un truc dans la face.

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voici le 2nd chapitre du voyage de Hugo ! Pauvre mec, il sait même pas ce qu'est un pokémon ! :D

Bref, j'ai choisi la 4e G pour plus de facilités pour moi, vu que c'est celle que je connais le mieux.

Je vous dis à bientôt, pour un prochain chapitre !

Zagrif


	4. Une énigme

Kevin reste bougon tout le long du chemin. Nous repassons par là où nous sommes arrivés. J'ai l'occasion d'entendre les « trucs attaque charge » et autres « espèce de con » prononcés par mon meilleur ami. J'en ai mal au cœur enfin, presque. Tout ça semble irréel. J'ai un poké...truc dans la poche. Je connais des millions de personnes qui se seraient coupé les veines pour être à ma place, même dix secondes !

Sur le chemin du retour, on recroise le vieux barbu qui a fait tomber Kevin. Il nous bombarde de questions :

« Dites donc les jeunes, vous avez pas trouvé une valise par hasard ?

-Heu, si pourquoi ? Répond Kevin

-C'est la mienne. Vous me la rendez s'il vous plaît ?

-C'est à dire que...

-Non, vous n'avez tout de même pas... ? »

Le barbu nous regarde tour à tour avec des yeux tout ronds. Je me demande si on a vraiment fait quelque chose de mal, quand il nous demande :

« Lesquels vous avez pris ?

-Tiplouf et Ouisticram, répond seulement Kevin.

-Très bien, et ben, vous êtes prêts pour le test n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répond Kevin »

Putain de bordel de merde de... J'en ai marre de ne jamais savoir de quoi on me parle. C'est trop compliqué d'expliquer ? Suffit de demander me répond ma contrepartie, à qui je donne un point, et je demande :

« Quel test ?

-Je vais le frapper. Retenez moi, je vais le frapper, répond Kevin instantanément.

-Je vais te poser une question, et si tu réponds juste, tu as le droit de garder ton pokémon. Si tu réponds faux, tu rentres chez toi. Maintenant, la question ! »

Ha ! Peut-être la solution à mes problèmes : un chocolat chaud, une couette, la télé, et je suis heureux. Pas besoin de s'emmerder avec un singe. Mais je reste tout de même attentif, ou tout du moins, je fais semblant. Je suis passé maître dans cet art depuis bien longtemps. Je m'attends à une question sur les pomékons :

« Voici la question : c'est une charade. »

Chouette, j'adore les charades. J'en faisais tout le temps à l'école. Je souris intérieurement, en espérant ne pas tomber sur un nom de créature bizarre :

« La voici :

Mon deuxième termine mon premier,

Puisqu'en général mon premier n'est qu'un début.

Sans mon troisième, Paris serait pris.

Mon quatrième ne peut pas être rattrapé.

Mon cinquième tient le quartier.

Mon sixième peut être dans l'eau.

Mon tout peut qualifier Mme Nigrone.

Qui suis-je ? »

Ses yeux. Comme ceux de ma mère la nuit dernière. Ce n'est plus le professeur qui parle, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Merde. Bob est de retour (note d'auteur : je compléterais bien la phrase, mais ça ferait un peu hors sujet :3 ). Je regarde Kevin, qui reste les bras ballants, sans bouger, le regard vide. Un putain de camé. Je me concentre sur l'énigme, que j'ai déjà à moitié oubliée. Superbe. Je regarde le barbu, qui me lance un regard perçant qui me fait frémir. Technique n°1 : gagner du temps :

« Hum hum, commencé-je. Et sinon vous faites quoi dans la vie ? »

Nul. C'est totalement nul. Même plus besoin du livre « comment passer pour un con, volume 1 », il suffit de m'imiter dans cet instant précis. J'essaye de rebondir :

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui non ? »

Phrase culte. Surtout que je sens des gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasent sur mes cheveux. Le mec ne bronche même pas. Je crois qu'il n'a même pas cligné des yeux. Je jette un coup d'œil à Kev', et remarque que du sang commence à couler de sa bouche. Fuck, je dois vite résoudre cette foutue charade.

Mme Nigrone était ma prof de français quand j'étais en sixième. Je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose d'elle, à part les cheveux rouge très courts, sa forte corpulence, et le fait qu'elle mettait des sandales même en hiver. Ça fait peu.

« Bon, on a bien rigolé, dis-je, mais maintenant, ça suffit. Je veux rentrer chez moi, retrouver ma Play' et mes potes. Mes parents, le lapin, et la voisine, qui a un cul ... Bref, retrouver ma vie normale.

-Tu veux pas non plus que je t'offre le nouvel I-phone non ?

-Ha ! Ben si c'est possible vous savez... »

Cette voix, elle me fait flipper. Je pleure presque. Kevin s'écroule, je hais les charades, et je sens que je vais rester coincé ici pas mal de temps. VDM quoi. Mais qu'ai-je fait, moi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Je sais. La solution de l'énigme, je la connais. Je ne vois que ça qui concorde. C'est tiré par les cheveux. Mais j'ai trouvé, et c'est le principal.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

HEY ! Chapitre un peu court, mais bien intense je trouve ! Si vous avez la solution de l'énigme (que je connais, j'y ai durement réfléchi (lol)), n'hésitez pas à proposer !

À bientôt !


	5. E - T rentrer maison

Fuck.

Cette question me reste en travers. J'ai un ami qui perd du sang à côté de moi, et je reste planté là, sans pouvoir rien faire. Je suppose que si je réponds juste, tout ira pour le mieux. Mais pour l'instant, je ne réponds rien, et c'est la merde. Pourquoi moi ? Bonne question. N'empêche que pendant que je me parle à moi-même, l'autre idiot perd encore du sang. Je me remémore l'énigme.

« Mon deuxième termine mon premier,

puisqu'en général, mon premier n'est qu'un début... »

Ça veut rien dire. Je passe directement au troisième

« Sans mon troisième, Paris serait pris »

La lettre a, évidement, celle-là, tout le monde l'a déjà entendu huit cents fois.

«Mon quatrième ne peut pas être rattrapé »

Sonic ? La lumière ? Je patauge, je passe au cinquième

« Mon cinquième tient le quartier »

Mais c'est quoi cette énigme ? Le quartier de la selle ? Un ghetto ?

« Mon sixième peut être dans l'eau »

Bordel, c'est le bordel...j'ai une lettre, c'est pas mal. Mais après ?

« Mon tout peut qualifier Mme Nigrone »

Prof ? Petite ? Grosse ?

« Tu as la réponse, petit ? Me demande le psychopathe

\- J'avais bien une idée, mais c'est tordu.

-Tu préfère donc voir ton ami se dessécher sous tes yeux ?

-Ta gueule fils de pute. Kevin t'a rien fait. »

Il ricane. Je respire un grand coup, et je reprends :

« Si je réponds à côté, il se passe quoi ?

-À ton avis ? »

Question bête, réponse idiote. J'ai l'idée de la solution, mais je doute. Je suis pas un best génie ever, mais je suis pas totalement con non plus.

Ça commence sérieusement à me gonfler cette histoire. Pourquoi moi ? On me prendrait presque pour une victime à ce train-là. Et puis, quel rapport entre ma prof de français et un jeu vidéo ? Puis je l'ai la réponse. Je relève la tête.

Le prof me regarde avec des yeux tout ronds. Je l'entends murmurer :

« Ho que oui, c'est ça que je veux voir... »

La réponse est claire maintenant. Je la vois, dansant devant mes yeux. Sans aucune hésitation, je lance :

« En général, mon premier n'est qu'un début. La lettre G.

Mon deuxième termine mon premieR. La lettre R.

Mon troisième est le A de Paris.

Mon quatrième est l'S , aussi dit ace, qui ne peut être rattrapé au tennis.

Mon cinquième est le S, aussi dit esse, qui tient le quartier de viande chez le boucher.

Mon sixième est l'E, qui peut être dans l'eau. À l'écrit, évidemment, ce qui donne œ.

G-R-A-S-S-E.

Oui, madame Nigrone est grasse, mais elle est extrêmement gentille. Elle est mariée à un boucher, et séchait les cours pour regarder le tennis à la télé. Vous êtes un salaud. »

Holala ce que je viens de lui mettre à ce connard ! Il en reste bouche bée. Il ravale sa salive.

« On en a pas fini, toi et moi, Hugo. On se reverra. »

Kevin s'écroule. Le professeur dépossédé aussi. Moi avec. Tous en chœur.

Il va faire tout noir, je me dis intérieurement. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai raison.

*o*

J'ai mal à la tête. Très mal à la tête. Encore oui, je sais. Bonne nouvelle, je ne me réveille pas chez ma mère. La chambre, puisque je suppose que c'est une chambre, est exiguë. Rose bonbon horrible, très petite fille, avec sur un semblant de bureau des montagnes de poupées, de petits poneys, et autres bizarreries avec lesquelles les filles de cinq à dix ans adorent pouponner, frictionner, aduler pour finalement les jeter parce que, d'après elle, « c'est plus de mon âge ! ». J'ai encore dans doutes chez certaines filles, mais je ne m'exprimerais pas sur le sujet, ça pourrait me retomber dessus.

Bref.

Comme il me semble que je peux marcher, je fais un test : je vérifie si tout bouge bien comme il faut, puis je pose les pieds par terre. Jusque-là, ça va.

Et un, et deux, et trois, poussez madame ! Je me retrouve donc debout, avec une légère pression sur le crâne, mais rien qui puisse m'alarmer. Je me dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre, me rends compte que c'est exactement le même architecte qui a construit cette maison et celle de ma pseudo-mère. Celui-là, il doit être le mec le plus accusé d'homicide involontaire de tous les temps. Et oui, ma pseudo-mère, car j'espère encore me réveiller dans mon lit avec mes draps décolorés, et être comme d'habitude en retard.

Je me mets des baffes mentales pour arrêter de rêver, et je commence à descendre les escaliers le plus discrètement possible. J'entends des voix :

« Mais non, calme-toi voyons. Je suis certaine qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès.

– Encore heureux ! Attends, t'imagines, il le fait exprès ? Mais ce mec quoi ! Truc attaque charge… Un demeuré je te dis ! Il va tuer son pokémon, et boum, voila ! Il est dangereux »

Kevin, sale traître, moi qui t'ai sauvé la vie. Quel enculé de faire son faux-cul ! Je finis de descendre les escaliers, et débarque dans ce qui est en fait la copie conforme de la maison de ma mère.

Kevin est assis à table, il me regarde avec un œil mauvais, et l'autre au beurre noir. La femme assise en face de lui me toise comme un morceau de viande sur le marché, genre « toi tu vas passer à la poêle, puis je te fais revenir dans le jus des patates ! » Puis m'invite d'un signe de la tête à venir m'asseoir. Je m'exécute, n'ayant pas forcément d'autre choix. Je m'assieds à côté de Kevin, qui se lève immédiatement pour s'asseoir à l'exacte opposée de moi. Je soupire, mais ne dis plus rien. La femme, que je suppose être la mère de Kevin, ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais je la coupe immédiatement :

« J'ai faim. Parole d'ado, indiscutable.

–Très bien, dit elle en soupirant, je vais te chercher de quoi manger. Tu veux quoi ?

– Si vous avez du Nutella, je prends. Sinon…

– J'ai, j'ai ! »

Alléluia ! Tout n'est donc pas perdu. Ils connaissent le Nutella ! La survie est possible dans ce monde !

Kevin et moi, on se regarde comme deux dobermans qui se disputent le dernier os de la planète. Faut détendre l'atmosphère, qui devient pesante. Je tente une blague :

« Qu'est ce qui est pire qu'un bébé dans un sac-poubelle ? »

Pas de réponse de mon interlocuteur, qui me regarde fixement.

« Non ? Tu ne sais pas ? Bon… Bah un bébé dans deux sacs poubelle ! »

Heureusement que sa mère revient à ce moment-là, sinon je serais mort étranglé. Par chance, les regards assassins ne tuent pas, sinon ça fait déjà un bon moment que je vous aurais convié à mon enterrement, le corps criblé de balles.

Mais maintenant, avec un pot de Nutella dans une main et une cuillère dans l'autre, je suis l'homme le plus heureux de cette planète. Me manque quand même GTA V, mais on va s'en passer… Pour le moment. La mère de Kevin prend la parole :

« Bon maintenant, raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours, avec le professeur Sorbier.

– Je chais pas, je réponds la bouche pleine, et j'en remets encore. Il y a Kevin qui a pété un câble je ne sais pas pourquoi, puis y a ce mec chelou qui nous barre la route, l'autre idiot là, y perd connaissance, et puis après je sais plus. »

Les deux personnes qui sont en face de moi me regardent bizarrement. Dans le genre fou fanatique de Nutella avec des blagues un poil pas drôle, je suis apparemment nommé champion sans concurrence. Je suis unique. La mère toussote, puis reprend :

« Heu, oui, si tu veux… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ? »

Parce qu'en plus elle ne me croît pas ? Ha la conasse ! Je réplique :

« Et ben, c'est simple : Y a un fou furieux qui a essayé de nous tuer avec des charades. Il a failli réussir sur Kevin d'ailleurs ! Non mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, c'est vrai ! La réponse à la charade, c'est grasse ! Je vous jure, je m'en souviens ! »

Vu leurs regards, je ne les ai pas convaincus. Bon, j'ai essayé. Je regarde à droite à gauche pour voir où je pourrais m'enfuir. Je vois que les balles rouges et blanches, les fameuses, sont posées sur une commode, à côté de la porte d'entrée. Bon, apparemment, j'ai ma sortie. J'attrape une baballe, je sors, et je me casse, sinon, je vais rester au lit jusqu'au restant de mes jours. J'entame ma sortie :

« Bon, merci beaucoup, je vais donc y aller hein ! Merci pour l'accueil hein… »

Tout en gagnant du temps, je me suis relevé de ma chaise, avec une dernière cuillère de Nutella pour me donner du courage. Je commence à reculer vers la porte :

« Tu vas nulle part »

La voix de Kevin retentit dans mes oreilles, avant de retentir dans tous mes os quand il me donne un coup violent derrière la nuque. Je tombe au sol, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je lui crache un « fils de pute » et me relève. J'esquive un coup-de-poing de mon meilleur ami, et j'essaye de répliquer. J'ai oublié que c'est un putain de ninja. Il esquive sans mal mon coup maladroit en se baissant, et me donne un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. J'ai le souffle coupé, un genou à terre. Il se tient devant moi, droit. Il me regarde froidement. Il lève le bras qui va m'achever, quand j'ai ce réflexe de prendre appui sur mon pied et mon genou pour avoir une impulsion et me projeter en avant avec force, autrement dit lui foncer dessus. Dire Hugo attaque charge aurait très bien marché dans ce cas. Il bascule, perd l'équilibre, et se prend l'angle de la commode sur le crâne. Les balles volent, et les deux pokémons en sortent. Son pingouin et mon singe ont l'air d'aller bien. Le pingouin court vers Kevin pour le secouer et brailler à côté de lui. Mon pokémon, lui, me regarde, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Rapplique, je lui dis. Il faut sortir de là ! »

Je ramasse la balle dont il est sorti, et je cours vers la porte. Mes jambes me font mal, ma tête me tourne. Je me jette sur la poignée, et lance un dernier regard derrière moi. Je vois la main de mon meilleur ami caresser la tête de son pokémon. Sa mère a disparu.

Je décide de disparaître à mon tour.

J'ouvre la porte et me rue dehors.


	6. Abyss

**Kathlerria**** : Merci pour tes reviews, ça fait plaisir à lire ! **

**Puis, vu que tu as soulevé des interrogations, je vais y répondre du mieux que je peux :**

**Pour ta première review, elle ma fait chaud au cœur, merci beaucoup !**

**Pour ta deuxième review, qui pose des questions sur Kevin, il faut avoir joué aux jeux vidéo pour comprendre. Dans le jeu, tu accompagne ton ami(e) dans une clairière pour attraper un léviathor rouge, et tu croises le prof en chemin. J'ai, disons, agrémenté tout ça. **

**Ensuite, toujours sur Kevin qui dégueule du sang… Bah tu vas voir :p Dans le chapitre 7, absolument tout ce que tu trouves d'incohérent sera expliqué ! :D C'est pas génial tout ça ? **

**En tous cas, merci pour tes reviews, et n'hésite pas à en poster d'autres ! **

**Z**

_*o*_

Je regarde dans le vague, les yeux vides. Je ne me souviens pas comment j'ai atterri là. J'y suis, c'est le principal. Mais pourquoi suis-je retourné au lac ? Je ne sais pas. Mon pokémon somnole à côté de moi. Sa flamme s'intensifie et s'amenuise au rythme de sa respiration. Ses pattes sont toutes petites, pas plus de cinq centimètres de diamètre. Je ne pensais jamais dire ça, mais c'est quand même mignon cette petite bête.

« Il faudrait que je te trouve un nom quand même. Je n'arrive pas à retenir celui de base, donc bon… »

Je réfléchis trente secondes, avant de me rendre à l'évidence qu'il faut que j'appelle ce truc Emmanuelle ou Fréderic, vu que je ne sais pas si c'est un mâle ou une femelle. Bref, je prie pour que ça soit un mâle, et je secoue doucement cette créature :

« Hé, réveille-toi, je t'ai trouvé un nom !

– Ouistiii, me répond t-il sans lever la tête.

– Grande nouvelle mon vieux : maintenant, tu t'appelles Louis. Oui oui, comme le singe dans _Le livre de la jungle_. Après, tu sais… »

Ha ! Le salaud, il s'est endormi sur mes genoux. Je soupire, puis je souris. Il fait presque nuit maintenant. Je caresse mon pokémon en regardant le soleil disparaître à l'horizon. Il fait maintenant nuit noire. Je réveille Louis par de grandes secousses :

« Réveille-toi vieux, on bouge… avec tes flammes, tu vas attirer tous les pokémons de la région, et j'ai pas envie de refaire comme la dernière fois avec les maudits piafs.

– Ouisticramm, me répond mon pokémon. Ousti, ouisti, crame ouisti ouisticraaaame ! »

Je regarde mon pokémon avec attention. Puis, comme je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il a essayé de me dire, je prends sa pokéball (oui, j'ai retenu le nom entre temps) et le rappelle. J'ai été un bon élève. Je me lève, à la lumière de la lune. Tout prend des formes bizarres la nuit. Je me dirige vers la sortie, mais je m'arrête très vite. Un faisceau de lampe torche se dessine à l'entrée de la berge du lac. Il y a quelqu'un qui arrive ! Il ne faut pas que je me fasse voir. Où puis-je me cacher ? Dans l'eau ? Mauvaise idée. Dans les herbes ? Bien sûr, avec des oiseaux qui n'attendent que ça pour m'arracher les yeux. Les arbres, mais ils sont tous de l'autre côté de la clairière. En fait, il y a l'unique entrée, située en face de moi, que je regarde. À ma droite, le lac. À ma gauche, la clairière d'environ 500 mètres, puis les arbres. Derrière moi, l'herbe mangeuse d'homme. C'est la merde. La lumière se fait de plus en plus forte, mais je ne bouge pas. Soudain, la lampe torche surgit, et la personne qui la tient avec elle. Je me jette au sol le plus vite possible, et le faisceau de la lampe passe juste au-dessus de moi. Je soupire, j'ai eu chaud. Il s'avance, droit dans ma direction. Je reste immobile, et retiens ma respiration. Il faut que je bouge, sinon je suis foutu. Il s'approche, de plus en plus, vingt mètres, dix mètres… Je bouge. Je roule sur le côté, et m'enfonce dans l'eau visqueuse. Elle est glacée, mais je continue. J'aurais pu me montrer, mais mon instinct me hurle de rester dans l'eau. J'écoute toujours mon instinct. Je me tourne d'un quart de tour, ce qui fait que je suis entièrement submergé sous une épaisse couche d'algues et de mousse. Il n'y a que mon nez et mes yeux qui dépassent, ainsi qu'une touffe de cheveux. La personne pose les pieds là où je me tenais trente secondes avant, et tourne sur elle-même. Je connais ce visage. Je connais cette personne, que je peux maintenant apercevoir. Mais comment ? Et surtout, qu'est ce qu'elle fait là à cette heure-ci ? Je reste tapi dans, l'eau mais elle n'a pas l'air pressée. Elle s'assied à l'endroit exact où je me suis assis, sa lampe toujours allumée. On reste tout deux dans cette position, très inconfortable pour ma part, pendant au moins une heure. Elle prend soudainement la parole :

« Je sais que tu es là, dit elle d'une voix mélodieuse. Montre-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal. »

La fameux « je ne te veux aucun mal » dans toutes les séries américaines, plagiat total. Généralement, la personne qui entend ça est un dangereux psychopathe psychédélique qui a, ou va, tuer trente-six personnes avant de se faire abattre par le FBI. Mais je ne suis pas (encore) un tueur en série.

« Pourquoi tu ne sors pas de l'eau pour te montrer ? Tu as peur de moi, c'est ça ? »

Et en plus, elle me prend par les sentiments. Je fais quoi ? Comment sait-elle que je suis dans l'eau, déjà ? Je ne bouge pas d'un micro-poil.

« Bon, si tu veux pas te montrer, je vais devoir te forcer. Dommage, mais il faut qu'on parle. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser toutes les questions que je me pose habituellement, qu'elle bondit sur ses pieds, et... Je ne sais pas. Un flash lumineux, une aura spectaculaire, et un pokémon que je ne connais pas apparaît. Il a une forme bizarre, indescriptible. Une sorte de truc volant, sans aucune forme. Au plus proche, ça serait une sorte d'elfe. Mais autre chose retient mon attention chez ce pokémon. Il en émane une puissance écrasante.

« Créfadet, dit elle d'une voix mélodieuse, utilise rafale psy, s'il-te-plait. »

J'espérais que le pokémon lui réponde que non, ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais que nenni. Un flash lumineux éclaire tout le lac et la clairière. Une seconde de silence, puis l'enfer. L'eau se soulève, et je suis envoyé au large. Je vole comme une poupée désarticulée, et replonge dans l'eau, à trois mètres d'un rocher. Le courant monstrueux m'emporte. Déjà que je ne suis pas nageur olympique dans le monde dit « normal » mais alors là, je laisse totalement tomber. Je suis aspiré dans un tourbillon, balloté comme si je n'étais rien. Puis, enfin, tout se calme. Je suis au milieu du lac, haletant, forçant pour rester hors de l'eau. Je me comble de ridicule en essayant de rejoindre la berge en nage « petit chien », et surtout en n'y arrivant pas. Après moult efforts, je suis sur la berge, à quatre pattes, recrachant l'eau que j'ai avalée au passage. La fille est de nouveau assise là où elle était avant de jouer la sadique. Elle sourit :

« Bonsoir Hugo. Comment vas-tu ?

– Ça pourrait aller mieux je pense, dis-je en recrachant ce qui me reste de poumons, mais c'est déjà allé pire. Et vous ?

– Ho je t'en prie, dit-elle dans un petit rire, tutoie-moi. Et oui, je vais bien, merci. Tu dois te poser plein de questions…

– Vous… Tu n'imagines même pas. On pourra y passer la journée si tu veux !

– C'est prévu, répondit-elle avec un regard des plus mystérieux »

Comment ça c'est prévu ? Qu'a-t-elle prévu avec moi cette folle ? Et comment connaît-elle mon prénom ? Et où est passé son pokémon ravageur d'eau ?

Elle me sourit, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. Je déglutis fortement.

« Il est minuit, et je viens sûrement de réveiller tout le village avec ce vacarme. Je pense que revoir Kevin ne dois pas t'enchanter plus que ça ? Je te propose un marché : soit tu me suis, et je te mets à l'abri, soit tu restes ici, pris au piège.

– C'est choisir entre la peste et le choléra ! Soit je me suicide en vous suivant, soit je me suicide en restant ici !

– Mais sur l'un des deux choix, tu as une chance de survie… »

Elle a raison. Mais soudain, comme l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre, je repense aux dernières paroles que l'on vient d'échanger. Ce n'est plus une question d'engueulade avec Kevin. C'est une question de survie. En mode _Hunger Games_. En plus, j'ai faim. Parfait. Je respire un grand coup. Toute mon adrénaline s'efface comme du crayon à papier sous une gomme. Lentement mais sûrement.

« Tu gagnes cette fois-ci. Je te suis, mais je pense que je me tire une balle moi-même. »

Elle sourit et ne répond rien. Je me relève et me secoue, en mode chien mouillé. Elle me fait signe de la suivre, et commence à partir en trottinant vers la forêt. Je suis, à la même allure. Elle s'arrête à la lisière, et scrute les bois, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Elle longe les bois sur une vingtaine de mètres, avant de s'arrêter brusquement devant un arbre, qui n'a rien de plus ni de moins que le précédent ou le suivant. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?

« C'est ici, dit-elle. Notre porte de sortie. Suis-moi, et ne me perds pas de vue surtout !

– Oui mais…

– Le bureau des questions et réclamations n'est pas ouvert, déclare-t-elle de façon décontractée. Plus tard. Maintenant suis-moi et tais-toi. »

Pour qui se prend-elle celle-là ? On aurait dit ma mère ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est en train de me sauver la vie qu'elle a tous les droits, en mode chef des armées ! Je bougonne fortement et la suis à contrecœur. La forêt est dense et touffue. Une chose est sûre, la fille devant moi sait où elle va. À gauche de cet arbre, à droite de ce rocher… Même Indiana Jones ne sait pas mieux se repérer. Quel bordel quand même. Et elle va vite. Très vite. Elle saute par-dessus les branches, bondit sur les cailloux… J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir moi aussi l'agilité d'un assassin, comme dans _Assassin's Creed_, mais je ne suis pas échauffé, tout ça… Une question d'entraînement peut-être aussi. Mais chut, il ne faut pas le dire.

Ça y est, je l'ai perdue. Personne devant moi, personne à droite, personne à gauche... Je fais trois pas, et me rend compte que je suis encore plus perdu. Je soupire bruyamment, en priant pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête. Il fait de plus en plus noir, la nuit et la densité des arbres n'aidant pas. Je finis par ne plus voir que mes pieds, et encore… Si seulement j'avais une torche… Lara Croft en a toujours une dans sa poche, elle ! Mais moi… Moi aussi ! Je souris, et sort ma pokéball. Je demande à Ouisticram de sortir, ce qu'il fait aussitôt. La flamme au bout de son arrière-train éclaire la forêt comme un phare éclaire la mer. Mon pokémon me regarde, l'air ensommeillé. Parce qu'en plus, ça dort ces machins ? Manquerait plus qu'ils mangent tiens ! Je m'accroupis pour être à la hauteur de mon pokémon, et lui dit :

« Dis-moi Louis, tu veux bien me servir de torche pour un petit moment ? Ça m'aiderait bien pour retrouver l'autre folle. Tu peux m'aider ?

– Mais bien sûr, suis-moi !

– Ok merci, t'es cool ! »

Je me relève, mais mon pokémon ne bouge pas. Puis je remarque le détail qui tue : un pokémon ne parle pas. Je me tourne tout doucement, et vois la fille que j'étais sensé suivre, les poings sur les hanches. Je deviens tout rouge et ouvre la bouche pour lui dire un flot d'excuses et d'explications plus pathétiques les unes que les autres, mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps :

« Rappelle ton pokémon. Et surtout, ne me quitte pas des yeux. »

Je referme la bouche. Une fois mon pokémon dans sa pokéball, elle me dit que l'on n'est plus très loin. On se remet en route, mais en marchant cette fois. Nous arrivons au bout de la forêt. Elle se retourne brusquement, et dit :

« Souviens-toi de ce passage. Tu vas arriver chez toi, dire à ta mère que tu pars en voyage initiatique, et dormir, d'accord ? Demain à huit heures, je te veux ici, à la lisière des bois. Alors, je répondrai à tes questions.

– Mais…

– Demain. »

Et elle repart par là où nous sommes arrivés. Le temps que je me retourne, elle a déjà disparu. Je prends une profonde inspiration, et passe ma tête entre deux arbres. Personne. Je reconnais la façade de ma maison. J'y cours, avec le peu d'énergie qui me reste, et rentre sans toquer. Je retrouve le chez moi de ce monde. Ça a quelque chose de réconfortant quelque part. Je ne vois ma mère nulle part. Ayant soif, je vais me chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Ma mère y est, couchée sur le sol, l'air endormie. Je reste interdit pendant trente secondes, avant de secouer la tête et d'aller me coucher. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais revenir dans cette chambre, mais circonstances exceptionnelles méritent mesure exceptionnelle.

Je soupire, encore une fois. Le lit est fait, comme si jamais personne n'avait dormi dedans. Le réveil dit une heure et quart. Je baille tout ce que je sais, et m'allonge dans mon lit.

Le sommeil ne tarde pas à venir, comme les cauchemars qui vont avec.


	7. Fugue et combat !

**Kathlerria : Merci pour tes reviews ! En effet, la review a décidé que non, elle ne s'afficherait pas, en mode rebelle. Je n'ai pas compris non plus ! :o **

**Je crois aussi que tu es la seule (ou le seul, j'hésite encore ! *part en courant** me frappe pas stp*) qui traine sur Fanfiction à 1h du matin, effectivement ^^.**

**Je ne comprends pas tes reviews perso. Pourquoi geek spoted ? **

**Sinon, quand tu auras la tête reposée, pourras-tu me dire ce que tu ne comprends pas dans mon histoire ? Non mais parce que à moi, tout me semble clair, mais j'oublie que vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête ! (encore heureux !) **

**Merci encore pour tes reviews, et n'hésite pas à en poster d'autres ! **

**Z**

_*o*_

Mes draps sont trempés. Soit il a fait vraiment chaud cette nuit, soit je me suis pissé dessus. Les deux peut-être ? Ou alors tout simplement je ne me suis pas séché après la séance d'aquagym d'hier soir. Je soupire et regarde le réveil, qui dit six heures cinquante-neuf. Je me lève. Combien de temps cela fait-il que je suis ici, dans ce monde ? Il me semble des années, mais sûrement une semaine, tout au plus. Je descends les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Ma mère n'est pas dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. Pouf, partie. Faire les courses peut-être ? Je me retourne, et la découvre, les poings sur les hanches. Un hoquet de surprise, et un bonjour plus tard, je suis attablé devant une tartine de Nutella-crème de marron-confiture de framboise. Ce n'est pas bon, c'est excellent. À ma troisième tartine avalée en deux bouchées, ma mère prend la parole :

« Tu étais où pendant ces quatre jours, petit con ?

– Heu, ben en fait…

– Non, non, je veux pas savoir. Tu sors plus de la maison pendant une semaine. Je suis claire ? Même pour aller voir Kevin. Plus un nez dehors. Je me suis suffisamment inquiétée pour te garder au moins dix ans. Maintenant, tu fais la vaisselle, tu frottes la table, tu passes le balai, tu… »

Je décroche à ce moment-là. Je me retiens de lui dire que je n'irais pas voir Kevin de mon propre chef, même sous la torture. Maintenant, je cogite à un plan pour sortir de là avant huit heures. Ouais, je fugue. Je suis comme ça moi, je ne réfléchis pas. Je commence à faire la vaisselle, et quand ma mère est hors de vue, je remonte rapido dans ma chambre. Un Velux, parfait. Mais avant, je fais ce que je n'ai jamais fait auparavant : je fouille ma chambre. Sous le bureau, un sac est posé. Je le prends, et l'ouvre. J'en sors un porte-monnaie, avec trois billets dedans. Une carte, avec… Mon nom. J'écarquille les yeux, en voyant que même une photo de moi a été collée dessus. Je déglutis difficilement, puis je remets la carte dans le sac, et continue de fouiller. Il n'y a plus grand-chose, à part une fiole dont j'ignore le contenu. Après une courte joute mentale, je décide d'emporter ce sac. Après tout, il est à moi, non ? Ce n'est pas du vol ? Au pire, je m'en moque. Il est sept heures trente. Ayant un rendez-vous à huit heures, je décide de me poser cinq minutes sur mon lit, rien que pour faire un point.

Récapitulons : j'ai été envoyé dans un monde parallèle par une organisation secrète et sûrement maléfique cette organisation n'est pas physique vu qu'elle apparaît à travers le corps d'autres gens, et elle a aussi envoyé mes amis avec moi. Sauf qu'elle a modifié leurs esprits pour qu'ils se croient personnages du jeu vidéo _Pokémon_. Jeu auquel je n'ai jamais touché. Donc, ma tâche de chevalier est de faire revenir tous le monde sur Terre. Génial. Pour éviter de pleurer, je décide de passer à l'action. Un jeu d'enfant. J'ouvre le Velux, tire le lit et m'en sert de marchepied. Chouette, je suis sur le toit de ma maison. Maintenant, il suffit d'en descendre. Simple sur le papier, mais les bottes de foin en mode _Assassin's Creed_, là, il n'y en a pas. Puis le déclic. Je me penche, et remarque que le haut du toit doit être à au moins… trois mètres du sol. Je soupire, m'assied, et saute quand je me rends compte que j'ai déjà sauté plus haut en cours de sport. Mon sac sur les épaules, dans mon costume toujours aussi moche, je m'en vais vers la forêt. Je retrouve sans mal l'entrée du bois. Par chance, je ne croise personne sur le chemin. Je respire mieux. Je m'enfonce dans le bois, pas trop quand même et je sursaute en entendant la voix :

« Bonjour Hugo. Tu es en avance.

– Bon… Bonjour, je bégaye, heu… c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

– Je ne crois pas te l'avoir déjà dit.

– Ça te fait une occasion pour me le dire. »

Elle sourit, puis me fait signe de la suivre. Elle n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question. Elle avance à bonne allure, et je la suis en trottinant. De jour, je peux mieux la voir. Elle fait ma taille, a des cheveux couleur or, lui allant jusqu'au bas des reins. Elle s'arrête pour me dévisager. Elle a un visage ovale, des yeux verts… non, un œil vert, et l'autre bleu ! C'est tellement étrange. Elle porte une robe rouge, et est pieds nus. Le moment que j'attends, ou je vais pouvoir poser des questions, est enfin venu.

« Tu as pris ton pokémon ? me demande-t-elle, de manière inattendue.

– Heu, oui, mais…

– Appelle-le, s'il te plait. »

Je m'exécute, et demande à Louis de sortir. Ce dernier apparaît, et pousse un petit cri en ma direction. La fille écarquille les yeux :

« Mais… Il est affamé ton pokémon ! Pourquoi tu ne le nourris pas ?

– Je sais même pas ce que ça mange ces trucs là ! »

Et meeerde, ça mange. Mes pires craintes sont donc fondées. Elle lui donne un sorte de boîte de nourriture pour chien, sauf que c'est marqué « pokémon » dessus. C'est donc pour ça que Louis me hurle dessus depuis tout ce temps. Une fois que mon pokémon est rassasié, elle nous ramène dans la clairière.

« Place-toi là-bas, à environ dix mètres.

– Mais…

– Après, je te le jure. En face. »

Je m'exécute, non sans peine. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me prépare, mais j'ai très peur.

« Tu ne connais pas _Pokémon_, Hugo. La base de ce jeu et de cet univers, me dit-elle, sont les créatures appelées pokémon. Tu en possèdes un. Comment l'as tu appelé ?

– Louis, je réponds, sûr de moi.

–Louis, dit-elle dans un souffle. »

Elle baisse les yeux, puis quand elle les relève, ils ne sont plus aussi chaleureux qu'ils l'étaient cinq secondes auparavant. Elle a maintenant des yeux froids, sans aucune émotion. Ce regard qu'elle me lance me fait frissonner.

« Hugo, me crie-t-elle alors, ce qui me fait sursauter. Je te défie !

– Mais encore ? Je réponds, déconcerté.

– Je te lance un duel, qui est la base de notre monde, continue-t-elle sur le même ton. Je te défie dans un combat pokémon !

_*o*_

Je la regarde, éberlué. J'ai à peine ouvert la bouche, qu'elle recommence le même manège qu'hier soir.

« Créfadet, montre-toi, fais-lui comprendre ta puissance ! »

Le même pokémon apparaît sous mes yeux. Une aura spectaculaire, un flah lumineux, et le voilà. Boum, comme ça. Je ne sais pas qui est le plus surpris entre mon pokémon et moi.

« Ordonne à ton pokémon d'attaquer, me fait-elle, toujours aussi froide.

– Heu, ok, mais je connais pas les attaques moi…

– Griffes pour commencer, soupire-t-elle.

– Heu… Louis, attaque griffe ! »

Mon pokémon s'élance sur celui en face de lui, et se met à violement le griffer. Le pokémon adverse ne bronche même pas. J'ordonne encore à mon pokémon d'attaquer, encore et encore. Au fur et à mesure, je prends plus d'assurance, je dicte mes ordres avec plus de volonté. Le pokémon en face n'a toujours pas bougé, la fille non plus. Quand je n'ai plus de voix, et que mon pokémon ne tient plus debout, la fille, toujours là, m'ordonne de stopper. Elle à l'air de s'être radoucie.

« Tu as bien combattu, dit-elle avec conviction. Tu es donc bien celui que je cherche…

– Pourquoi me cherches-tu ? Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas répliqué avec ton pokémon ?

– Si mon pokémon ne lançait ne serait-ce qu'une seule attaque, le tien mourrait, et toi avec. Je préfère éviter, si ça ne te dérange pas.

– Absolument, dis-je en maudissant le chevrotement de ma voix. Tu vas répondre à mes questions maintenant ?

– Je suis bien obligée, dit-elle dans un soupir. Pose-moi donc tes questions »

Enfin, enfin je vais savoir. Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer, et bégaye en lui demandant son nom. Elle rigole doucement :

« Céleste, dit-elle dans un soupir. Je m'appelle Céleste. »

Je hoche la tête. Un joli prénom, pour sûr, que j'ai déjà entendu.

« Deuxième question : pourquoi je me fais poursuivre par une organisation criminelle ? Qui sont-ils ?

– Pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Mais qui ils sont, je le sais. »

Elle prend une profonde respiration pendant que je retiens la mienne.

« Ils n'ont pas de nom particulier. Ils sont là depuis peu de temps, et sèment la terreur partout où ils passent. Je dis « ils », mais en fait, il est seul. Il réussit à prendre le contrôle de l'esprit des gens, trop faibles pour lui résister. Et apparemment, il t'en veut.

– Mais, ce « il », tu sais qui il est ?

– Oui, mais tu ne dois pas le savoir. Continue.

– Mais…

– Troisième question, me dit-elle froidement.

– Troisième question : dis-je, obéissant. Pourquoi Kevin s'est mit à saigner lors de mon… entrevue avec Bob.

– Bob ?

– Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, selon toi. Celui qui contrôle les esprits quoi !

– Haaaa ! Bob ? »

Dix minutes. C'est la durée de son rire. À chaque fois qu'elle essaye d'arrêter, elle repart de plus belle. Je reste stoïque, l'air de rien. Mon pokémon s'est endormi.

« Hou, excuse-moi, dit-elle en séchant les dernières larmes roulant sur sa joue. Bref, tu disais quoi déjà ?

– Pourquoi Kevin a saigné…

–Ha oui, répond-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Hé bien, c'est qu'il peut envahir plusieurs esprits à la fois. Et s'il le veut, il peut faire mourir le corps qu'il contrôle une fraction de seconde.

– hum, dis-je, perplexe. Et tu sais pourquoi il m'en veut au point de me frapper et de ne pas vouloir sortir de chez moi ?

– Oui, soupire-t-elle, je le sais. Mais ça non plus tu ne le sauras pas.

– Mais pourquoi, m'indigné-je ?

– Plus tard, c'est tout.

– Pourquoi Kévin et sa mère ne voulaient pas me laisser partir de chez eux ?

– Le contrôleur d'esprit, que tu as appelé Bob, est recherché dans toute la région. Les gens sont devenus de plus en plus suspicieux. Et comme tu te comportes bizarrement, le village t'a fortement suspecté.

– Mais j'ai rien fait, dis-je en m'emportant. Et puis, aussi, qu'est ce que je fais là, hein ? Pourquoi moi ? J'ai juste fini mon devoir de math ! C'est la rentrée des classes, je vais prendre un retard fou, rater mon bac, à cause d'un jeu vidéo ?

– C'est plus qu'un jeu vidéo, Hugo. Tu comprendras plus tard.

– Mais…

– Tu comprendras. »

Comment ça, plus tard ? Dans le genre « Je suis un gamin de huit ans qui comprend rien à la vie », elle fait fort quand même celle-là !

Le silence s'installe. C'est quand même tordu, cette histoire. Je fixe Céleste de mon regard perplexe/inquisiteur n°3. Elle ne bronche pas. Elle est forte.

« Et maintenant, je demande, qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire ?

– Dans l'instant présent, tu vas aller au prochain village. Je t'y attendrai. Garde toujours ton pokémon avec toi, un pokémon sauvage peut attaquer à tout moment. »

Elle se lève, s'époussette, et m'indique la direction. Après m'avoir rappelé d'être prudent, elle s'en va. Je me sens très seul, à présent. Je remarque qu'elle a laissé de la nourriture pokémon. Attentionnée, la jeune fille. Jeune, mais je ne sais même pas qu'elle âge elle a. Je reviens dans le village, après avoir glissé la nourriture dans mon sac, et rappelé Louis. Personne en vue. Je longe les maisons, de sorte à ce qu'on ne puisse pas me voir. Soudain, deux hommes sortent du coin de la rue. Je plonge derrière la poubelle qui se trouve juste à côté de moi. Les hommes discutent, et j'entends ceci :

« Il n'est pas au lac, pourtant, y a des dégâts. D'autres explorent la forêt, nous on fait le tour du village. La police de Féli Cité est prévenue, il ne pourra pas y entrer de sitôt. On va le coincer ce salaud.

– Comment ils ont dit qu'il s'appelle déjà ?

–Kevin dit qu'il se nomme Hugo. Viens, restons pas plantés là. »

Et ils continuent leur chemin, parlant de me faire fondre les yeux à l'acide, et plein d'autres trucs dans ce genre. Je suis donc un grand criminel recherché par tout le pays ? Ça va être simple tiens. Après un concert de soupirs en SI majeur, je reprends ma route. Je continue ma traversée du village, jusqu'à la porte principale, là où Kevin et moi sommes sortis le premier jour. Trois personnes la gardent, et ne sont pas prêtes d'en partir, apparemment. Après une série de jurons interne, dont certains sont fleuris dirons-nous, je me mets à plancher sur comment les déloger. Une multitude d'idées me vient, et j'élimine les plus mauvaises. Jeter des cailloux pour détourner leur attention n'est pas une bonne idée, n'est ce pas ? Le soleil est au zénith, et je n'ai toujours pas de solution. Ils vont bien aller manger ? Non ? J'ai tout mon temps, là où je suis, personne ne me remarquera. Puis je trouve enfin ma porte de sortie. Un peu tordue, certes, mais c'est mieux que d'aller poliment leurs demander un droit de passage. Je sors ma pokéball, et fais sortir Louis. Je lui explique le plan, le plus clairement possible.

« Louis, je lui dis, écoute-moi bien. Tu vois les trois hommes là-bas ? Tu vas détourner leur attention, d'accord ? Attire-les vers la clairière, avec le lac, tu te souviens ? Bien. Il faut faire vite. Après, tu vas repasser dans la forêt, là où on est partis avec Céleste la première fois. Tu refais le chemin jusqu'ici, là où nous sommes maintenant. Ensuite, vu que les gardes ne seront pas revenus à temps, tu pourras passer. Attention à ne pas te faire voir, ok ? Tu as tout compris ? Je t'attendrai là-bas, tu vois ? À la lisière des herbes. Tu as bien tout compris ?

– Ouisti, ouisticraaaaame ! »

Je n'ai pas compris, mais comme il s'élance vers les gardes, je suppose que ça voulait dire oui. Mon pokémon, agile comme le singe qu'il est, arrive devant les gardes, et commence à danser devant eux. Les gardes rigolent bien, mais ne bougent pas pour l'attraper. Pendant vingt bonnes minutes, Louis s'active pour essayer de les attirer, mais les gardes perdent tout intérêt pour lui. Ça a l'air de le vexer quand même. Soudain, Louis arrête ses singeries, prend appui sur ses pattes, bondit et… Griffe un garde ? Ce n'était pas prévu ça ! Le garde tient son visage baigné de sang entre ses mains. Les autres commencent à crier, et poursuivent Louis, qui s'enfuit vers le lac. La voie est presque libre, il ne reste que le blessé. J'hésite, puis je m'élance. J'entends encore des cris. Des coups de feu ? Merde, ils ne vont pas tirer sur Louis quand même. Ça non plus, ce n'était pas prévu. Le garde titube, j'en profite pour passer, et aller me cacher. Commence maintenant la chose la plus horrible qui puisse arriver : l'attente.

_*o*_

Une heure et demie d'attente, ça fait long. Trop long. Je n'entends plus rien, plus de hurlement ni de coup de feu. Je scrute la lisière des arbres, là où mon pokémon doit revenir. Normalement. Je soupire rien qu'à cette pensée. Puis je vois du mouvement. Une tache orange qui se déplace dans les arbres. Je me redresse. Louis a l'air perdu. Comme le garde blessé est parti se faire soigner, je me permets de me lever et de faire des signes pour attirer mon pokémon. Il me voit, et viens me rejoindre. Pendant toute sa traversée, de la forêt jusqu'à moi, j'ai cru qu'il allait se faire tirer dessus. Mais tout s'est bien passé. Il arrive à moi, et je le regarde sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier qu'il n'a rien de grave. Une éraflure sur la patte gauche, et des épines sur tout le corps.

« Où est ce que tu es allé te fourrer encore toi, hein ? Je grommèle. »

Louis ne me répond pas, sûrement trop épuisé. Je le félicite, puis le rappelle. Je me retourne, et regarde les hautes herbes avec appréhension.

« C'est donc par là qu'il faut aller, d'après Céleste. Je trouve ça bizarre qu'elle veuille autant nous aider ? Elle est bizarre, et son pokémon aussi d'ailleurs… »

Des réponses à mes trop nombreuses questions, c'est ça que je veux. Je me mets en route vers le prochain village, avant que les gardes ne reviennent.


End file.
